Absolute Zero
is the final upgrade of path 2 for the Ice Tower in both BTD5 and BTD6. When used, it will freeze the entire screen of bloons for 4 seconds (including White Bloons and Zebra Bloons). In the mobile versions of Bloons, it also slows M.O.A.B. Class Bloons down to half speed (this can stack with Sabotage Supply Lines). Absolute Zero can affect White Bloons, Zebra Bloons, and Camo Bloons without the specialty building or X/3 Monkey Village. It takes approximately 15 seconds to recharge this ability on Fast Forward with no support. In BTD6, this upgrade makes a return, but it is now a Tier-5 upgrade with a much more powerful ability. In addition, Ice Shards is no longer possible to purchase in combination with this upgrade, along with the fact that Arctic Wind is instead the upgrade that leads towards this upgrade. The Absolute Zero upgrade also has a less powerful upgrade counterpart Snowstorm. Its primary difference is that this upgrade can now slow down bloons more with its Arctic Wind, slowing down to 40% speed, increasing range and pierce (from 100 to 300) to affect more bloons and freeze more bloons with base attack as well. The ability freezes M.O.A.B-Class Bloons (instead of just slowing them down) for a significantly longer time. The freeze duration is now 10 seconds, increase from 4 seconds for bloons and 1 second for blimps. It costs $22,100 on Easy, $26,000 on Medium, $28,080 on Hard, and $31,200 on Impoppable. Tips BTD5 *In BTD5 Mobile, it is noteworthy to know that the ability can also slow down MOAB-class bloons, not just normal bloons. Also, there is quite an outstanding difference in power between the Absolute Zero ability when compared to Sabotage Supply Lines. **Absolute Zero slows MOAB-class bloons immediately to half speed; Sabotage Supply Lines only slows down any bloons that come out, including those that enter the map or those that derive from children bloons. **Absolute Zero also freezes the non-MOAB-class bloons on screen, so it can be in favor or out of favor to your defenses, depending on whether the defense can handle frozen bloons well or not. BTD6 *As Absolute Zero is much more powerful in Bloons Tower Defense 6, it can freeze M.O.A.B. Class Bloons for a short time, which is great against D.D.T.s. **Even though the 2.0 update buff allowed Snowstorm to freeze MOAB-class for a much shorter time, this upgrade is more useful because it has no initial cooldown and also because the slow effect lasts much longer. **The freeze effect is shorter than Bloon Sabotage, but it gives a much better speed reduction than Bloon Sabotage's 50%. This can be extremely helpful against Round 99, if your main damage-dealing towers can affect Frozen. **Do note that M.O.A.B. Class Bloons affected by the ability count as frozen, so plan accordingly. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Absolute Zero ability now slows M.O.A.B. Class Bloons to half speed. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;4.6 Absolute Zero price increased ($2000 → $3500). Update History (BTD6) ;2.0 Absolute Zero pops more bloons per freeze (30 --> 300) ;7.0 Cost of Absolute Zero decreased ($32,000 --> $26,000) Absolute Zero has more range (20 --> 40; essentially twice the radial range of a normal Ice Monkey) Gallery Absolute Zero Ability.PNG|Absolute Zero in action Absolute 0.PNG|Absolute Zero icon A.Z. Icon.PNG|Button to activate Absolute Zero RandomIceTower.png|BTD5 artwork absolutezerobtdb.png|BTDB Mobile artwork Legendary Ice Monkey.png|Legendary Ice Tower Card with Absolute Zero upgrade F23738AA-D325-4DA2-B181-06A738506C69.png|Using Absolute Zero ability in BTD6 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-01-05_18-55-12.png|BTD6 Absolute Zero, with the new base range boost Trivia BTD5 *This is the only upgrade for the Ice Tower that does not have an animated element to its appearance on the track. *Although some claim that this ability is useless, it can slow MOAB class bloons in the mobile version, making it an exceptionally economical alternative to 4/x Sniper Monkeys or even the x/4 Ninja. Furthermore, Ice Shards have unlimited popping power and can decimate normal grouped bloons. When packed together with normal bloons, Ice Shards can even shred through M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. *Absolute Zero is the cheapest of the Special Abilities in Bloons TD 5, by the cost of the final upgrade alone. In Bloons TD Battles Mobile however, Glue Striker is the cheapest. **If the cost of all the path 2 upgrades are counted, the Tack Shooter's ability Blade Maelstrom is cheaper with a total cost of $3705 compared to $4450 for the Ice Tower. *Absolute Zero, in real life, is the equivalent of 0 K, which means -459.67 °F or -273.15 °C. At this temperature, elementary particles are in a state of complete stasis. Attaining absolute zero is impossible since it would violate the 3rd law of thermodynamics and quantum mechanics. The position-momentum uncertainty principle in quantum mechanics states that the standard deviation in position times the standard deviation in momentum equals the reduced planks constant over 2. A particle at absolute zero would have 0 momentum and a standard deviation of momentum equal to 0. A standard deviation of position multiplied by 0 (the standard deviation of the momentum of a particle at absolute zero) equals zero and not Planck's reduced constant over 2, thereby violating the position-momentum uncertainty principle. Therefore, absolute zero is impossible to attain. Yet another reason quantum mechanics challenges every law of science. (Such as, on an atomic level, an atom can be in two places at once or not exist at all) **With this information, it is illogical to have some moving frosty air during freezing. **Also with this information, the Zero Point Energy Machine description mentioning "pure coldness" is not possible in real life. **It also is illogical that the MOAB-class remain unaffected by extreme coldness, even though all other bloons froze. However, in the mobile versions of BTD, this ability will slow MOAB-class but the Glue Striker ability will not. *This ability can backfire if you do not have any towers that can pop frozen bloons, so you will need towers that can pop frozen bloons, such good towers would be Bomb Shooters and Juggernauts . BTD6 thumb|BTD6 artwork *The previous upgrade, Snowstorm, is a weaker variation of the BTD5 Absolute Zero, being unable to fully freeze White and Zebra Bloons, however this upgrade is better being able to freeze everything excluding the B.A.D., including M.O.A.B-Class Bloons. *Absolute Zero formerly joined Super Brittle as the Tier-5 upgrades with the smallest range (besides Sniper, Heli, Ace, Mortar, whose displayed range simply doesn't count as "range"), but this was no longer the case in Version 7.0, since Absolute Zero now has double the range of a normal Ice Monkey. *Unlike Bloons TD Battles Mobile, Absolute Zero in BTD6 received price decreases and mechanic buffs instead of price increases. *After Version 8.0, when all farming-only abilities (including Tier 5 upgrades in this case) are required to undergo a full initial cooldown duration, the Absolute Zero ability is one of four abilities that, when bought, has the cooldown up immediately. The others are Pirate Lord, MOAB Eliminator, and Total Transformation. Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Special Abilities Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Ice Tower Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Camo Detectors Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades